Whis
Anioł, kompan, mentor i asystent Boga Zniszczenia Beerusa, młodszy brat Vados; najsilniejsza istota w Siódmym Wszechświecie. =Historia= Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods W tym filmie Whis pojawia się jako mentor, opiekun oraz asystent Beerusa. Jego rola ogranicza się jedynie do towarzyszenia Bogu Zniszczenia podczas poszukiwania Boskiego Super Saiyanina. Służy także uczniowi informacjami o wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce podczas drzemki Beerusa, np. na temat Gokū i innych Saiyan. Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” Whis przyjmuje Son Gokū i Vegetę jako swoich uczniów. Dzięki treningowi pod jego okiem obaj Saiyanie przyswajają sobie boską moc i są w stanie zmierzyć się z odrodzonym Freezerem, który, za sprawą własnego treningu, sam posiadł moc równą boskiej. Kiedy dochodzi do starcia, przez większość czasu Whis pozostaje jedynie biernym obserwatorem. Gdy Ziemia zostaje zniszczona, zaczyna działać i widz ma okazję poznać nieujawnioną dotąd umiejętność asystenta Beerusa. Okazuje się, że ów potrafi cofać czas o 3 minuty. Whis używa swojej zdolności, by uniknąć zniszczenia Ziemi, które wywołał przegrywający z Vegetą SSJGSSJ Freezer. Dzięki cofnięciu czasu przez mentora Boga Zniszczenia, Son Gokū przemienia się w SSJGSSJ i za pomocą Kamehame-Ha zabija Freezera, zanim ten zadaje planecie ostateczny cios. Dragon Ball Super W sierpniowym numerze magazynu V-Jump z 2015, który premierę miał 20 czerwca tego roku, ujawniono, że Whis oraz Beerus będą, u boku Wojowników Z, głównymi bohaterami serii. Saga Beerusa Whis wraz z Beerusem, który przebudził się po 39 latach, podróżuje po całym 7 Wszechświecie, zwiedzając różne planety, gdzie na każdej Beerus kosztuje miejscowego jedzenia. Zadowolenie Beerusa z potrawy jest warunkiem przetrwania planety. Whis jest tam jedynie towarzyszem Beerusa, który czasem musi przypominać mu o manierach. Podczas niszczenia jednej z planet Beerus przypomina sobie sen, w którym toczył walkę z tajemniczą istotą zwaną Boskim Super Saiyaninem. Po powrocie do domu Whis i Beerus szukają informacji o tej tajemniczej istocie. Whis prezentuje Beerusowi wszellkie obecne informacje o nielicznych już Saiyanach i o formie Super Saiyanina, ale nie wie nic o Boskim. Beerus postanawia osobiście zapytać Saiyan o Boską formę ich rasy. Whis zaprowadza Beerusa na planetę Północnego Kaio, gdzie przebywa pogromca Freezera, Son Gokū, jednak ten nic nie wie o Boskim Super Saiyaninie, tak samo jak Kaiō. Na miejscu dochodzi do sparingu Gokū i Beerusa. Następnie Whis i Beerus lecą na Ziemię, by zapytać Vegetę, ale ten też nie wie. Na Ziemi ma miejsce impreza z okazji urodzin Bulmy. Tam Whis zajmuje się zajadaniem wszelkich ziemskich pyszności, których smak doprowadza go do zachwytu. Na przyjęciu Beerus zostaje rozdrażniony i chce zniszczyć Ziemię, ale zjawia się Gokū i wzywa Shén Lónga, by zdobyć informacje o SSJG. Smok mówi, że potrzebna jest energia 5 czystych serc Saiyan i przekazanie jej jednemu wybranemu. Pierwsza próba nie udaje się. Whis oświeca wszystkich, że trzeba 6, a nie 5 Saiyan. W końcu Gokū staje się Boskim Super Saiyaninem i walczy z Beerusem, a Whis ogląda walkę za pomocą swojej laski. Gdy dobiega końca, Beerus zasypia ze zmęczenia, a Whis zabiera go do domu i układa do snu. Saga Złotego Freezera Whis regularnie odwiedza Ziemię, gdzie Bulma zaprowadza go do różnych restauracji, by mógł smakować wszelkich ziemskich potraw. Pewnego dnia zastaje go wracający z treningu Vegeta. Książę Saiyan, wyczuwając niepojętą moc Whisa, prosi go o trening. By go przekonać, zabiera go do różnych restauracji, ale okazuje się, że w każdej z nich Whis już był. Zdesperowany Vegeta postanawia sam coś upichcić, ale okazuje się marnym kucharzem. Pyta Whisa jakich potraw spróbował. Whis odpowiada, a wtedy Vegeta mówi, że Bulma coś przed nim zataiła, coś bez czego nie może wytrzymać. Vegeta częstuje Whisa ramenem, którego smak sprawia, że asystent Beerusa wpada w ekstazę i zgadza się wziąć Vegetę na trening. Mija pół roku i Whis ponownie odwiedza Ziemię, gdzie na prośbę Gokū, postanawia zabrać również jego na trening, stwierdzając, że już najwyższy czas. Na planecie Beerusa trenuje Saiyan swoimi metodami: każe im biegać wokół planety z ciężarami na rękach, a jako dodatkową motywację daje im zapadającą się za nimi drogę. Wystawia też ich na działanie mocy Beerusa oraz osobiście odbywa sparingi z nimi oboma naraz. Jednak pewnego razu hałasy treningu budzą Beerusa, który jest z tego powodu w złym humorze. Na uspokojenie Whis częstuje Beerusa pizzą. Podczas kolejnych treningów, Beerus stwierdza, że powinni zostać wysłani do odpowiednika Komnaty Ducha i Czasu z jego planety. Whis to czyni. W tym samym czasie, na Ziemi ma miejsce walka Wojowników Z z odrodzonym Freezerem, który dzięki własnemu treningowi odblokował swoją pełną moc, a jego siła sięga Boskiego poziomu. Bulma za pomocą lodów truskawkowych chce skontaktować się z Whisem, do którego w końcu wiadomość dociera i Gokū z Vegetą wracają na Ziemię, by powstrzymać Freezera. Saga Selekcyjnego Turnieju Sztuk Walki Bogów Zniszczenia Jakiś czas po pokonaniu Freezera Whis z Beerusem wrócili na swoją planetę, wraz z nimi Son Gokū i Vegeta aby dalej trenować. Whis ogląda sparing Gokū i Vegety. Gdy Vegeta i Gokū decydują się użyć transformacji w Super Saiyanina Goda Super Saiyanina, Whis sugeruje nową nazwę z Super Saiyanin God Super Saiyanin, na Super Saiyanin Blue. Whis przypomina Gokū i Vegecie że ta transformacja była zakazana i karze ich, dając im ciężkie kombinezony przy treningu Gokū i Vegety w kombinezonach budzą Beerusa ze snu. Nie spodziewanie pojawiają się Champa i Vados (Bóg zniszczenia 6 wszechświata i jego mentorka starsza siostra Whisa) na planecie Beerusa. Whis mówi że Vados to jego starsza siostra i wtedy Vados twierdzi że jest silniejsza od Whisa ale jednak Whis się z tym nie zgadza. Whis wyjaśnia Gokū i Vegecie że istnieje 12 wszechświatów, i że po przez połączenie dwóch wszechświatów które dadzą liczbę 13 czyli np: 6 i 7 dają 13, albo 2 i 11 dają też 13 i właśnie dwa wszechświaty które dadzą liczbę 13 są niemal identyczne. Champa widział jakie dobre jedzenie jest na Ziemi w 7 wszechświecie, pyta Vados czy też jest w 6 wszechświecie Ziemia, niestety jej nie ma i Champa wpada na pomysł zrobienia turnieju. Whis wyjaśnia Gokū i Vegecie dlaczego Beerus i Champa już nie walczą ze sobą. Następnie omawiają szczegóły turnieju. Zasady mają być takie same jak na Tenka-ichi Budōkai, odbędzie się on po upływie 5 dni na Bezimiennej planecie w 6 wszechświecie o godzinie 10 będzie to 5 osób z 6 wszechświata, kontra, 5 osób z 7 wszechświata. Jeśli wygra drużyna Champy to użyje on Super Smoczych Kul to przeniesienia Ziemi z 7 wszechświata do 6 wszechświata a jeżeli wygra Beerus, Champa odda mu 6 Super Smoczych Kul ale Beerus będzie musiał odnaleźć ostatnią Kule na własną rękę. Vegeta i Gokū dołączyli do drużyny Beerusa. Do drużyny Beerusa także dołączyli: Piccolo i Majin Bū. Brakowało tylko jednego zawodnika Beerus powiedział że będzie to najsilniejszy wojownik z jakim kiedykolwiek walczył i powiedział że nie będzie to Whis. Whis zabiera Gokū i Vegetę na Ziemię aby powiedzieć Bulmie żeby stworzyła radar do Super Smoczych Kul aby odnaleźć ostatnią Super Smoczą Kule. W dniu turnieju Whis podróżuje na Ziemię sześcianem aby zabrać Piccolo i Majin Bū oraz znajomych, żeby móc podróżować z nimi po Wszechświatach Vegeta i Gokū zostali zabrani z planety Beerusa bo tam właśnie byli. W drodze na Bezimienną Planetę, Vegeta wspomina uczestnika na statku i zastanawia się, kto to jest. Whis oświadcza, że jest to najsilniejszy przeciwnik Beerusa z jakim Beerus kiedykolwiek walczył później zaczynają grę w Shiritori podczas podróży. Gdy przyszła kolej na Whisa by powiedzieć jakieś słowo Whis mówi "Juri-Juri". Gdy Gokū pyta się Whisa co to jest "Juri-Juri", Whis odpowiada że jest to ptak z jego planety. Po dwóch godzinach i czterdziestu pięciu minutach podróży, w końcu dotarli na Bezimienną Planetę. Gdy nadszedł czas egzaminu pisemnego który wymyślił Vegeta aby nie walczyć z "tumanami", Whis zawiadomił Gokū że jest on w tyle. Po egzaminie wszyscy dowiadują się że Majin Bū nie zdał bo zasnął. Zaczyna się turniej Whis jest obserwatorem pierwszej walki, w której walczy Gokū vs Botamo z 6 wszechświata. Gokū odnosi zwycięstwo poprzez wyrzucenie go za matę. Zaraz po tym Gokū przechodzi na następnej walki z przeciwnikiem, którym jest Frost. Gokū i Frost zaczynają walczyć niestety Gokū przegrywa, Beerus denerwuje się na niego że ten nie użył swojej pełnej mocy by pokonać przeciwnika, następny wchodzi Piccolo ale też przegrywa po czym Jaco dostrzega że Frost ma w sobie igłę z jadem, a po jej dotknięciu przeciwnik traci przytomność – po czym miał zostać zdyskwalifikowany. Następnie wchodzi Vegeta i mówi aby go nie dyskwalifikować. Tym samym przywraca Gokū do turnieju i wygrywa z Frostem następnie z Magettą i Cabbą. Na końcu wchodzi ostatni zawodnik 6 wszechświata Hit Vegeta mimo użycia formy SSJ Blue przegrywa. Potem wchodzi GOKŪ, który po ciężkiej walce sam schodzi z maty myśląc ze Monaka jest najsilniejszy. Ku zdziwieniu, Monaka powala jednym ciosem Hita (Hit sam poleciał za matę) tym samym wygrywa turniej 7 wszechświat. Niespodziewanie pojawia jest Zenō-sama król wszystkich wszechświatów obwieszczając, że chciałby zrobić turniej wszystkich wszechświatów. Po tym wydarzeniu Bulma włącza radar w poszukiwaniu ostatniej siódmej Super Smoczej Kuli. Monaka mówi Whisowi, aby spojrzał na Radar w trójwymiarze po czym Whis zaprasza wszystkich do sześcianu. Wszyscy wsiadają, lecą wysoko i Whis niszczy planetę, która po zderzeniu z asteroidą pokryta została pyłem. Wtem Bulma objaśnia Beerusowi, aby wypowiedział: "Przybądź, Smoczy Bogu i Spełnij me życzenie" Beerus mówi do Whisa, by powiedział to samo w Języku Bogów: "Teenakawo Iganeteshiso Uyurinomika Yodei". Po czym pojawia się Super Boski Smok i wszyscy wraz z sześcianem lądują we wnętrzu Smoka, po czym docierają dalej i spotykają we wnętrzu podobnego, choć mniejszego Smoka. Whis pyta o życzenie Beerusa, a po chwili myślenia Beerusa przekazuje mu takie życzenie: "Roseragamiyo Woirunji Touyukichi Nooyuchiukuroida" (jest to życznie przywrócenia Ziemi z 6 wszechświata). Beerus pyta Whisa czy aby na pewno jest to jego życzenie. Ten się zgadza, po czym Whis odpowiada smokowi, po czym Smok odpowiada: "Dabarasawade Tatsuyateenaka Haigane!". Zniknąłwszy Super Smocze Kule rozlatują się na całe dwa Wszechświaty. Whis odwozi wszystkich na Ziemię i wraca wraz z Beerusem i Monaką na swoją planetę mówiąc, że dalej będzie motywował Gokū twierdząc mu, iż Monaka jest potężny. Saga Trunksa z przyszłości Whis razem ze swoim podpiecznym oraz Gokū i Vegetą przebywają na planecie Beerusa i zjadają Ramen. Whis opowiada wtedy dokładniej o tym kim jest Zenō i jaką siłą dysponuje, dodając, że kiedyś istniało 18 wszechświatów i Król wszystkiego zniszczył 6. Nagle kontaktuje się z nim Bulma, która chce poinformować Gokū i swojego męża o pojawieniu się Trunksa z przyszłości. Whis razem z Beerusem wraca z nimi na Ziemię zaciekawiony wydarzeniami. Na miejscu zdaje sobie sprawę, że Trunks przybył z przyszłości za pomocą wehikułu czasu i informuje ziemian, że podróże w czasie są surowo zakazane nawet wśród bogów (Kaiōshini mogą lecieć tylko w przyszłość i z powrotem). Razem z Beerusem zajada się parówką, które Bulma dała im, by bóg zniszczenia puścił płazem złamany zakaz. Odpoczywają na Ziemi, kiedy pojawia się tam Gokū Black i obserwują jego walkę z Gokū. Whis dostrzega wtedy, że Black nosi Pierścień czasu i informuje o tym fakcie swojego podopiecznego. Po tym, jak Black został ściągnięty z powrotem w przyszłość informuje ich o tym fakcie wyjaśniając czym jest i jak działa Pierścień czasu, oraz stwierdzając, że Black ma podobne Ki, co uczeń Kaiōshina 10 wszechświata - Zamasu. Lecą wraz z Gokū do niego by sprawdzić jego tożsamość. Obserwują walkę młodego Kaiōshina z Saiyaninem, po czym w czasie powrotu Whis stwierdza, że faktycznie jest podobieństwo w ich Ki, jednak nie są one identyczne. Dodaje ponadto, że Zamasu ma mrok w sercu, który starał się ukryć. Kiedy bohaterowie lecą w przyszłość i wracają z niej ranni wraz z Beerusem słucha co się wydarzyło w przyszłości a także intryguje go fakt, że obok Blacka pojawił się tam też Zamasu. Do tego dochodzi informacja przekazana przez Wschodniego Kaiōshin, który mówi, że u Zunō był Zamasu i dokładnie się wypytał o Super Smocze kule i Gokū. Whis stawia tezę, że młody Kaiōshin zabije swojego nauczyciela Gowasu, ukradnie mu pierścień czasu i następnie za pomocą Super Smoczych Kul uzyska nieśmiertelność i stworzy sługę w ciele Son Gokū. Wraz z Beerusem, Wschodnim Kaiōshinem i Saiyaninem postanawia natychmiast lecieć do Gowasu w obawie o jego życie. Na miejscu pytają się o jego ucznia, jednak Kaiōshin 10 wszechświata odpowiada, że jest nieobecny. Nagle pojawia się Zamasu, który wita ich i pyta się o powód ich przybycia. Whis i Beerus zmyślają wtedy, że Gokū znowu chce usilnie z nim walczyć, a oni nie potrafią go powstrzymać. Ten się zgadza, jednak Whis stwierdza, że są zajęci, więc nie będą im przeszkadzali, zostawia słodycze w prezencie i udaje, że odlatuje. Tak naprawdę zatrzymuje się kawałek dalej i bohaterowie dyskretnie obserwują Kaiōshinów, gdyż nie mogą zabić Zamasu bez pewności co do jego zamiarów. Kiedy widzą jak ten zabija swojego mentora, opiekun Beerusa cofa czas i ponownie do nich lecą. Whis udaremnia próbę zabicia Gowasu nakładając na rękę Zamasu rękawicę kuchenną, która blokuje jego atak mieczem z energii Ki, a następnie niszczy ją przy Gowasu odsłaniając miecz, którego zdezorientowany Zamasu zapomniał wyłączyć i wyjaśnia mu sytuację. Po tym jak Beerus się pozbył niepokornego Kaiōshina wracają na Ziemię. Obserwuje kolejny odlot bohaterów w przyszłość, a na polecenie Beerusa by wracali do domu, pyta się go, czy nie jest ciekawy rozwoju wydarzeń. Po kolejnym powrocie bohaterów słucha wydarzeń w przyszłości i odchodzi wraz ze swoim uczniem. W tajemnicy lecą do Gowasu by poinformować go o sytuacji w przyszłości. Beerus jest zły i na pytanie zdezorientowanego Kaiōshina, czy nie powiedział czegoś niestosownego, stwierdza, że bóg zniszczenia czuje się odpowiedzialny, bo wszyscy go obwiniają za pomyłkę. Po ostatecznym pokonaniu Zamasu w przyszłości stwierdza, że wybierze się do przyszłości sprzed pojawienia się w niej Blacka i śmierci tamtejszego Beerusa a później przekona go, by ten pozbył się kłopotliwego boga, dzięki czemu Trunks i Mai będą mógł wrócić do swojej rzeczywistości. Przestrzega ich jednak, że istnieją tam ich kopie. Następnie wraz z Beerusem obserwuje odlot Trunksa i Mài. Saga przetrwania Wszechświata Whis odbiera poród Bra i przebywa w domu Bulmy razem z Beerusem i pilnuje swojego podopiecznego. Przez pewien czas trenuje także Gokū do turnieju. W momencie kiedy pada pomysł zastąpienia Buu Freezerem stwierdza, że do uratowania wszechświata warto użyć takich środków. Dodaje przy tym, że mało wie o innych wszechświatach, ale w jednym z nich istnieje śmiertelnik,którego nawet Bóg Zniszczenia, nie jest w stanie pokonać. W momencie kiedy nastaje czas odlotu każe się złapać wojownikom za ręce (ku ogromnemu niezadowoleniu Vegety, który miał złapać Freezera, ostatecznie jednak zastępuje go Beerus by ich pogodzić), by móc ich przenieść na arenę (a po tym przyznaje się, że nie było to koniecznie i zrobił to by bardziej zintegrować drużynę, na co zły Beerus zarzuca mu, że prawie ją zniszczył) i siada na trybunach razem z bogami by obserwować poczynania drużyny i dopingować ich. Rzuca im różne porady i na pytanie Beerusa, potwierdza,że 9 wszechświat został wymazany. Ciekawostki *Whis uwielbia ziemską kuchnię. *Akira Toriyama ujawnił, że jeśli moc Beerusa wynosi 10, to moc SSJG Gokū wynosi 6, a moc Whisa około 15„Boski wywiad z Akirą Toriyamą”, Kanzenshuu, DB Nao.. *Zarówno Whis, jak i Beerus są w stanie przetrwać w przestrzeni kosmicznej bez aparatu tlenowego. *W teaserze Dragon Ball Super pojawia się Vados, kobieca postać przypominająca Whisa. Niewiasta okazuje się być asystentką Champy, Boga Zniszczenia Szóstego Wszechświata, a także starszą siostrą oraz mistrzynią Whisa. *Whis jest najszybszą istotą w Siódmym Wszechświecie. *W sadze Trunksa z przyszłości w Dragon Ball Super Wschodni Kaiōshin zdradza, że Whis jest Aniołem i po śmierci Boga Zniszczenia przestaje istnieć do czasu mianowania nowego. *Kiedy Gokū wraz z Whisem i Wschodnim Kaiōshinem stawiają się na wezwanie Zenō, wita ich postać z rasy Whisa, która jest jednak od niego sporo niższa. Mentor boga zniszczenia stwierdza wtedy, że jest on w 5 najsilniejszych osób we wszystkich 12 wszechświatach i nawet on nie miałby z nim szans. Przy kolejnej wizycie Gokū u Zenō zostaje ujawnione, że ów postać to ojciec Whisa i Vados. *Whis i Vados jako jedyni nie kłaniają się przed Zenō i nie czują przed nim trwogi, takiej jak ich podopieczni. Zostało to jednak zmienione w mandze, gdzie kłaniają się przed Królem wszystkiego, jednak reagują na niego spokojem, tak samo jak w anime. *Whis w mandze stwierdza, że nigdy nie walczy poza treningami. *Kiedy Zenō poinformował Beerusa, że chce się spotkać z Gokū, Whis po raz pierwszy sprawiał wrażenie przestraszonego. Jak do tej pory to jedyna sytuacja, w której mentor boga zniszczenia się czegoś przestraszył. Galeria Whis (2).jpg|W siedzibie Beerusa (1) Whis (7).jpg|W siedzibie Beerusa (2) Whis i Beers.jpg|Whis i Beerus Beers i Whis.jpg|Whis i Beerus w Świecie Zachodniego Kaiō Beers, Whis, Goku i Kaio w Świecie Kaio - manga.jpg|Beerus, Whis, Gokū i Kaiō w Świecie Kaiō w mandze Dragon Ball SD: Kami to kami Battle of Gods Whis (3).jpg|Whis lecący do Beerusa (1) Whis (4).jpg|Whis lecący do Beerusa (2) Whis (5).jpg Whis (6).jpg Whis (8).jpg|W Jumpie Whis (9).jpg|Fragment mangi SD autorstwa Naho Ooishi. Whis (10).jpg|Spotyka mistrza sushi Beers i Whis (1).jpg|Whis je tort na przyjęciu urodzinowym Bulmy Beers i Whis (2).jpg|Na przyjęciu Bulmy (2) Beers i Whis (3).jpg|Na przyjęciu Bulmy (3) i.jpg|Whis i Vados Beers i Whis (4).jpg Goku Vegeta Whis.png|Whis trenuje z Goku i Vegetą Revival of F Beerus and Whis.png DBS,_pierwszy_minizwiastun_(08).jpg|Beerus i Whis Ramen Whisa.jpg|Whis jedzący Ramen Beerus, Champa, Whis i asystentka Champy.jpg|Spotkanie Bogów Zniszczenia i ich asystentów Whis i Beerus.png Whis i Vados.png|Whis i Vados Vegeta, Beerus i Whis.png Whis.png chara_img25.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods chara_img12.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” Podpis Whisa.jpg|Symbol Whisa u07_uisu.png|Oficjalny Profil (Toei Animation) =Przypisy= Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie neutralne Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Mistrzowie Kategoria:Anioły Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Postacie pierwszoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata